A Valentines Day They Won't Forget
by mikaelaa
Summary: It's Valentines Day! for sakura a day of joy, for sasuke a day of dread. But will this one be different? Will they give into temptation? yes! i suck at summaries but please read! it's a pretty good story. SASUxSAKU, Read and review!
1. Happy Valentines Day Sasukekun!

**Yay!!! Valentines Day is coming up! Another day of people getting asked out, getting flowers, and of course the best part… the candy!!! And for the others who like to look at the bad side of things… another day for rejecting anyone who tries to ask you on a date (Sounds kinda like me!). I didn't really see much Valentines stuff on fanfiction so I thought… why not write one myself? So… here it is. It will only be like 2 or 3 chapters… I think.**

**Ch 1**

**Happy Valentines Day Sasuke-kun!**

Sasuke sat up in his bed. As portrayed by the title of this chapter and description of this story… yes, it was Valentines Day.

For Sasuke, this was the worst day of the year. The halls of the ninja academy were crowded with his fan girls all wearing pink, red and purple. They would all shout things at Sasuke like "I love you Sasuke!", "Marry me!", or the occasional "Sasuke-kun! I'll bear your children!!!". The thought made him sick. (a/n: me too.)

Usually on Valentines Day he would make an attempt to purposely over-sleep or fake being sick, but today he couldn't. 'Today,' he decided, 'I'm going to tell Sakura what I really think of her.'

Sasuke rolled out of his bed and changed into his everyday clothes.

'All I have to do is avoid the fan girls; get to school; tell Sakura; avoid fan girls for the rest of the day, while protecting Sakura from wrath of the fan girls; then get home and it'll all be over… sounds simple enough.'

Sasuke grabbed a tomato and some left over oniguri for breakfast, then ran to the door.

Sasuke swung the front door of the Uchiha mansion open, and stepped out onto his front porch. A huge crowd of fan girls looked up and squealed.

"AHH!!! It's Sasuke-kun!!!", "I Love You!!!", "Be my valentine!", "EEK!!!", "Marry me, Sasuke-kun!"

"… OH GOD."

**SAKURA**

Sakura sat up in her pink bed and stretched out her arms, yawning.

"… Oh! It's Valentines Day! The best time of the year!" Sakura gracefully hopped out of bed and pulled out her clothes.

She flew down the stairs, quickly grabbed an apple for breakfast and bounded out the front door.

Sakura pulled her backpack over her shoulders which contained Valentines Day presents for all of her friends.

She skipped down the streets of Konoha, humming a song as she did so.

**SASUKE**

Sasuke sprinted back in the house and slammed the door shut, his back against it.

'Crap. This is the last thing I need on Valentines Day.'

He ran to the back door and jumped from roof to roof with his fan girls chasing him, all screaming.

Sasuke jumped back down to the ground and ran along the wide streets. Soon, the fan girls got tired and slowly, one by one gave up. He kept on running, hoping to make it early, avoiding any other run-ins with his fan club.

Running too fast, he didn't notice the pink haired kunoichi, in his path, until it was too late.

BAM! He ran right into her, sending them both flying back.

Sasuke, with his great reflexes, quickly grabbed onto her upper arms and spun her around so he was on the bottom to cushion her fall. He landed on the concrete with a skid, causing him to bleed, with Sakura on top of him.

'Happy Valentines Day.' He thought sarcastically as she lifted her head to find herself lying on top of an injured Sasuke.

**SAKURA**

"Kyaa!" Sakura screamed as she was suddenly hit by a fast moving, blue object. She felt two strong hands on her upper arms as she was spun around in mid-air.

"Oof" She heard a small grunt as she landed on something soft. Sakura looked up to see an injured Sasuke lying under her body.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what happened then-"

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Can you get off me now?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She said sitting up, her face bright shades of pink. "H-happy Valentines Day."

Sasuke sat up too, examining the back of his legs. The skin was almost gone and he was covered in blood.

"Oh. You're so lucky you ran into me today, instead of some other girl." Sakura said.

'What is she talking about?'

Sakura took one of his legs into her hands. "Hm…" She mumbled also examining it. "Okay, I can do that easily."

She put it down and made three quick hand signs. Green chakra burst out of both hands, as she ran it over his wounds, barely touching him. "There. Did you get hurt anywhere else?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was afraid to tell her but the pain was killing him. He pointed to his back without looking at her.

"Um… okay…" She said nervously, as she lifted up the back of his shirt to reveal a giant wound. His back was covered in blood, it was where he had landed on the ground.

"Uh… Um… Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Uh… I'm going to need you to take off your shirt," She murmured, stuttering slightly. Her face flushed at the sound of what she just said. "No- well- I mean-"

Sasuke, without even glancing at her, pulled off his shirt. His skin was pale but his body was muscled. Sakura's hands quivered as they advanced towards Sasuke's back.

**SASUKE**

Her touch was soft and sent shivers up his spine. He clenched his removed shirt in his hand.

"Okay. I'm done. The wounds are closed but you'll have to wash the blood away."

"That's okay. I'll do that when we get to the academy." He stood up, put on his shirt and reached out a hand for her. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Sorry for running into you." Sasuke said, almost inaudible.

Sakura just returned his apology with a smile, her eyes brightened.

They walked together to the academy in silence.

**Please review! I have to update this quickly or Valentines Day will be over! Thanks for reading! **

-NoOnesGal1848


	2. What The ?

**Hi!!! Thank you so much for the reviews! It urged me to continue this story! I love reviews! But, more importantly… I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! You guys rock!!! Stories would be nothing without reviews… okay, well they'll still be _something_ because they are still a story… but they wouldn't be as great! (I'm talking nonsense). Okay! Let's/I move on with the story! **

**NoOnesGal1848**

**Ch 2**

**What the-?**

The school bell wrung, echoing through the halls. All students were to head to class.

Sakura Haruno clutched her books to her chest, still blushing from the events that had occurred earlier that morning. She had a goofy, dazed look on her face, as she glided, absentmindedly through the crowded school.

'I can't believe I fell on top of _Sasuke-kun_! He saved me from getting hurt! Aw… I feel all fuzzy inside. FUZZY, FUZZY, FUZZY…' Sakura drifted off into her thoughts of fuzziness, swaying back and forth anime style.

"Haruno Sakura!" the sensei shouted across the room.

'Hai?!" Sakura jumped, realizing she had been zoning out.

"Take your seat." Her sensei said, rubbing his temples.

She looked around and noticed she had been standing up in front of the class, swaying back and forth, with her mouth twisted into a crazed grin. The whole class was staring at her.

Sakura headed to her seat, but before she was able to reach it she was interrupted.

"Sakura, why were you late?" Asked her sensei.

'Uh oh… I can't tell him I got lost in my thoughts of Sasuke and ended up wandering around the school. … I'd better use one of Kakashi's excuses.'

"Well, you see sensei… I was walking to class when I ran into a huge platypus. The platypus was so huge, it devoured me whole and then-"

"Never mind. Just like Kakashi's students to come up with a good lie."

"It wasn't a lie Sensei… merely creative thinking." Sakura replied, as she turned on her heals and sat down at her seat.

**SASUKE **

Sasuke sat there, watching Sakura's little escapade, while trying to maintain his cool. Most other students were laughing. Sakura seemed to do this a lot recently and the teacher had been getting a large variety of excuses every time she was tardy.

It was entertaining to watch the pink-haired kunoichi attempt Kakashi's stories.

Soon, Sakura sat down in her seat between him and Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She replied turning to each of them. (a/n: Sakura added on the _kun_ suffix to Naruto's name because it's Valentines Day, okay?!)

"Hey." Sasuke said, glancing at her, showing no emotion.

"Oh! That reminds me." Sakura said reaching into her holster and pulling out two, small plastic bags. Each was tied with a ribbon at the top and a small note clung to the tie.

She handed one to Naruto "Happy Valentines Day!" Then leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. (a/n: No, Sakura is not in love with Naruto. It was a friendly kiss and IT'S VALENTINES DAY!!! Okay?! Okay.) A blush was evident across Naruto's tan cheeks.

Sakura rolled her eyes then turned to Sasuke. She handed him the bag, which he took the time to examine carefully, with a skeptical look.

He took it and Sakura wasn't sure what to do. She was going to do the same for him as she did Naruto, but was sure he wouldn't appreciate it quite as much as the blond ninja did.

Sasuke stared at her, wondering what she was planning to do. Sakura, just sat there, her green orbs boring into Sasuke's onyx ones, her lips partly opened.

They were soon interrupted by Naruto. "Hey, Sakura-chan! I got you a present too!"

Sakura broke the staring contest between her and Sasuke, turning to face the blond.

"Really?! Thanks Naruto-kun!!!" Sakura exclaimed taking a small card from his outstretched hands. As she opened it a sheet of white paper fell out. Sakura picked it up and read it.

"This is my present?!?!" Sakura shouted, alerting the whole class of her presence.

SAKURA

'What the-?! He thinks this is the kind of present you give a girl on Valentines Day?!?!?! What a loser! GRR!!!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Naruto!!! You don't give a girl a ramen coupon for Valentines Day!!!" BAM! A large pink bump pushed up, from under Naruto's thick mass of blond hair.

"Oww… Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined. "No need for violence. Oh! And Sasuke-teme, I have one for you too! Now we can all go eat ramen together!"

"No thanks, dobe." Sasuke replied mockingly.

"Err… You-"

"WOULD YOU THREE CUT IT OUT?!?!?!" Their teacher yelled from the front of the class.

"Right! Sorry sensei." Naruto and Sakura said.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

'I wonder if Sasuke got me something? …I doubt it. Purple polka-dotted pigs will fly before Sasuke gives me a Valentines gift.' Sigh 'Hm… I might as well ask. Maybe he does have something and he forgot!'

"So… uh… Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. "Do you… ya know, happen to have something for Naruto and I for-"

"Yeah. You'll get it later." Sasuke added, indifferently.

'REALLY?!?!?! EEK!!! Sasuke got _me_ a Valentines present?! I can't believe it! I wonder what it is. Knowing him he'll probably give me a kunai and tell me to go practice with it, because I need to train or something… but, still… I'd appreciate it!' Sakura thought rocking side to side in her chair.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at her reaction. Her face was flushed and her green eyes were big and bright.

'I wonder when I'm gonna get it. And why don't I get it now? Why _later_?' Puzzled Sakura. These questions troubled her the whole class. She was anxious.

**Hmm… What will Sasuke give Sakura? Anyways… the next update will have to be tomorrow. I know… tomorrow is Valentines Day! I'm sorry. I was trying to put this chapter up yesterday but my mom unplugged my computer last night so I had to rewire the whole thing! (Troublesome woman…) So, it will be up tomorrow… I promise! Have a Happy Valentines Day!!! **

**NoOnesGal1848 **


	3. Sasuke's Present

**YES!!! SNOW DAY!!! The perfect time to finish this story! Yeah, I'm off school the whole day so, I might as well squeeze in an update. It might seem a bit rushed though because I'm banned from the computer (by my oh-so troublesome mother). But I just couldn't help it! I promised I would finish this before the end of Valentines Day so I will. Don't tell her I'm doing this though or she'll have my head as a wall decoration! …Scary. Ok… to the story! (I hope you guys like the last chapter!)**

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**Ch 3**

**Sasuke's Present**

The bell rang, ending the first half of the school day.

Students piled out of their classrooms, on their way to lunch. They all sat outside, on an unusually warm day, on the grass, and under the remains of trees, bare from winter.

Sakura walked down the empty halls of the school, wandering around in search of Ino, her best friend. She still had gifts to give to Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Kiba.

As she walked down the hall she listened to the soft, pit-pat of her feet on the hard floor, drifting off again into thought.

'I wonder where everyone is. They usually all wait for me, Naruto, and Sasuke at the corner. But today, no one is there. Maybe they already headed outside. Or they could just be busy; it is Valentines Day after all.'-

Sakura's thoughts were cut short as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She was pulled backwards, into a janitor's closet and the door was slammed shut. Sakura tried to scream but it was muffled by a hand covering her mouth.

The person pushed her against the wall of the closet, hand still covering her mouth. Being a trained ninja, Sakura grabbed the arm with both of her hands and attempted to give them a good ol' knee in the groin. (If you know what I mean.) But her moving knee was caught by the person, who she figured to be a guy.

Not giving up, she quickly let her knee dropped, bringing the other one up instantly. This time, the guy missed her knee and got hit in a very sensitive spot. (Cough, cough)

He grunted in pain and moved away, kneeling down.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Sakura asked, in her fighting stance.

"Sakura, it's just me." The guy breathed.

The voice sounded familiar. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was surprised. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Why did you pull me in here anyway?"

Sasuke just crouched there, in pain.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Did I hit you _there_? Well… um… I would heal it but… you know…-"

"It's fine."

"So… uh… Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you pull me in here in the first place?"

Sasuke got up and walked over to her. "To give you your present."

"In a closet?!?!"

"Where else?"

"What do you-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widened.

Sasuke held her upper arms and lightly pushed her backwards, so her back was against the wall. His own body leaned in closer.

Soon, Sakura's eyes closed slowly, and her long arms stretched over his shoulders and around his neck.

They soon broke the kiss and Sasuke moved his head so his lips were right next to her ear.

He whispered hoarsely, "Happy Valentines Day, Sakura."

**So? Did you like it? I know… kinda rushed, but as I said, I'm not supposed to be on the computer. So, every time my mom walked in I quickly switched off the screen. I'm pretending to be doing homework. Gotta go! (She'll be coming upstairs soon!) See ya! **

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**P.S. Please Review!!!**


	4. What Just Happened?

**Hey Guys! That _was_ going to be the last chapter… but since I got quite a few reviews that asked for a different ending or another chapter… I thought I should do one!!! So… here you have it.**

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**P.S. This will be the last update on any of my stories for at least a week. (Sorry!)**

**Ch 4**

**What just happened?!**

"Happy Valentines Day, Sakura."

'Oh my god! This is so not happening! I can't believe it! I was just kissed by Sasuke-kun!!! EEK!!! …but then again… that is kinda suspicious… maybe it's Naruto again… did he disguise himself as Sasuke-kun? He's so dead!!!'

"What the hell?!?!" Sakura shouted, destroying the silence in the closet. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto!?!?!?"

"Naruto?" 'Is she okay? Maybe she hit her head when I pulled her in the closet. …oops.'

"Don't play dumb with me!!! Stop pretending to be Sasuke and fight me, like a man!"

'Oh… she thinks I'm Naruto. Shit-' Sakura started to get really pissed and pushed Sasuke away from her. She was fuming and had a hint of murderous intent in her eyes.

'First, I'll knock him out, then I'll throw his body off a cliff… yeah, that should do the trick.'

Sakura tried to punch Sasuke, but he caught her punch without even blinking or glancing in her direction.

He pulled her, by her fist, and gave her a hug. "Now, Sakura… are Naruto's reflexes really that good?"

Instantly, Sakura knew it wasn't Naruto. Her teammates fighting styles were totally different. And this… this was Sasuke's.

"Oh god."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I just… you know… never thought that this kind of thing would happen. …Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?'

"Is this one of those retarded dreams you get when you've had too much sugar, and your mind is chaos?" Sakura pinched her upper thigh. "Ow! …nope… not a dream."

"Let's get out of this closet."

"Good idea… but first… Sasuke-kun? Was that kiss… for real?" She asked, flushed.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied looking away to hide the redness that spread across his cheeks.

The two walked out of the janitors closet, hand in hand.

"EEK!!!" "AHH!!!" "SASUKE-KUN!!!" "IT'S SASUKE-KUN!" "I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!" "MARRY ME!!!"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura who looked back. They read each others minds.

"Oh, shit."

**They both ended up running away, together, from a giant crowd of fan girls. So? That was the last chapter! Ok? Please tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch! REVIEW!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**P.S. Incase you don't read the authors' note… THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**


End file.
